rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Agent
The Secret Agent is the first episode of The Tale of Agent Florida. It premiered August 12th, 2012. Characters *Agent Florida *The Director Plot Transcript The camera slowly pans in on the Mother of Invention, which is high above a world that looks not so different from Earth or Reach, a Pelican is seen returning to one of the hangers. Many troops are seen conversing and joking, a group of Freelancers are seen talking about their upcoming missions as they head to the armory, the camera follows these troops. Ohio: This'll be easy guys, trust me. Alaska: Ohhhh yeah, easy. We're attacking a weapons factory you idiot. That means they will have infinite ammo! Alabama: And who knows how many power weapons. Ohio: You guys worry too much. Besides, if we can catch them while they're asleep, we'll be good. Alabama: Were you even paying attention during our mission briefing? They have enough soldiers and factory works there to keep the factory guarded and runing twenty-four seven. Ohio: Well... all the little details like that bored me, I took a pre mission nap. Alaska: You'd better start paying attention to "little details" like that or the naps you'll be taking will be dirt naps. Alabama and Alaska laugh and the three walk into the armor to equip their armor and weapons, the camera moves away from them and through the window, showing the scoreboard with Carolina at the top. The camera goes left into the Directors private room, where he and an unknown Agent are seen conversing. The Director: I congradulate you on your latest victory Agent. Unknown Agent: Thank you my lord! I will do my best to please you every time! The Director: You have yet to fail me Agent, I am pleased with your results. Unknown Agent: Please tell me my next mission lord, so that I may bring your wrath down upon the heretics! The Director: You shall exert my wrath, and in turn that of the UNSC. Unknown Agent; Why one as powerful as you would bow to them makes no sense to me. We could easily wipe them out! The Director: I am no fool Agent, while they are fools who limit themselves, even during waring periods such as this, for things such as morals, they could wipe us out in an instant with their fleet. Unknown Agent: ... Alright my lord. What is your bidding? The Director: As I said Agent, we are at a period of war. You know against who, correct? Unknown Agent: Heretics and evildoers... or as you call them, the Insurrection. The Director: Precisely Agent. The Director walks up to a window, revealing the planet. He motions for the Agent to join him and they gaze out at the planet. The Director: This planet was home to one of the UNSC's smaller weapons facilities. However, even the smallest weapon facililty can provide a great asset to our enemy. While I would rather send a MAC blast into the building to destroy it, the UNSC wants it back in their hands so they may go back to producing their own weapons. So I am sending a team of three Agents down there shortly. Unknown Agent: And I'm part of this team? The Director: No, the team consists of Agents Ohio, Alabama, and Alaska. Due to them being... lower ranking Agents, I am sending you to a nearby power plant. I want you to infiltrate it, and cut the power. Unknown Agent: I hate to disagree with my lord... but how will this help them? The Director: Agent! ... No, while this is not information you need to know. You are being sent there due to the base being shielded. Thus the Agents cannot get in. Besides, shutting the power down will prevent security systems from going off. It will also halt the production of weapons for a while, so perhaps the Agents will not have to fight against nearly unlimited ammunion. Unknown Agent: Ah! Of course my lord, I apologize for not realizing the importance of my mission! The Director: It is fine Agent, you are dismissed. You will meet a pilot out there who will show you how you'll be getting planet side. The Unknown Agent exits the room, as the door closes behind him, the Alpha flickers to light next to the Directors head. '' Alpha: Isn't the power plant covered in the same amount of troops as the weapons place? The Director: Yes, it is Alpha. Alpha: Isn't it suicide to send him there? The Director: It is, however I want to see how far that Agents blind devotion will take him. Alpha: I don't think this is a good idea, if he dies then the mission will fail and the other agents will be unable to complete their missions. The Director: He knows that. ''The camera goes to outside the Directors room and the Briefing room, as the door to the Briefing room shuts behind the Unknown Agent, a pilot walks up to him. Pilot: Hey, you! You're the guy the Director was talking about right? Who need a way to get down planetside? Unknown Agent: Oh, yeah! That's me! I can't believe my god is talking about me! I'm so hap- Pilot: Yeah, that's great. Let's go. You only have a small timeslot to get this mission done with before I have to bring the other guys planetside. And I'm part of the anti-overtime party. Unknown Agent: Oh...ahah... right! He follows the Pilot to a dark and dank area of of the Mother of Invention. The pilot stops infront of a drop pod. Pilot: Here we are. Unknown Agent: This is kind of... how am I getting down here? Pilot: Well, tonights a meteor shower. You're going to play the part of a meteor. We'll shoot you out of one of the larger guns to give you the flames, then you'll hit just a few miles away from the facility. They'll think nothing of it. Best part, they can't detect a heat signature because the drop pod will be on fire, and it'll be in a perfect disguise. Unknown Agent: Uh.... is this really a good idea? Won't I burn alive? Pilot: Better not, I don't want overtime. Get in and we'll shoot you done soon enough. The Agent sighs and reluctantly steps in, the pod shuts behind him, however he sees a message on it. Message: Florida, I have outfitted the craft to have a cooling system inside the pod. You shall be fine during descent. The Florida's eyes light up and he squeels. Floria: He really cares! <3 A loud beep is heard and the pod moves, he bumps into the message, making it close. The camera goes to the outside of the Mother of Invention, where a meteor shower is taking place. As it goes past the Mother of Invention, a canon fires. The meteor shower is followed by the camera until it closes in on the drop pod, which is slowly entering the planets atmosphere. Inside Florida is seen to be sweating. We now see Insurrectionists at the top of the power facility who are watching the meteor shower. Insurrectionist #1: Wowwwww! Look at it! It's so beautiful! Insurrectionist #2: Yeah, I guess. But it's just a bunch of flaming rocks. Insurrectionist #1: We should make a wish! Insurrectionist #2: Do you REALLY think that would do anything? Insurrectionist #1: Well it would give us something to hope for. Come on, what'll hurt it. Insurrectionist #2: Fine, I wish you would shut up and keep watch. The enemy base was seen flying up there all day, there's no knowing when they'll attack. Insurrectionist #1: Well I wish that you'd lighten up and have some fun... Oh, and that those Freelancer guys come here so we can get them! Ahah! Think of the promotions if we brought one back. Insurrectionist #2: If they come here, they'll more than likely kill us. The storm passes over them and the drop pod is shown going down, it is completely engulfed in flames and comes closer to the ground. It goes through the ground and into a sewer drain.The door slowly falls off into the small stream of sewage, hissing and steaming as it hits the water. Florida steps out and lays in the sewage to cool off, a dead goldfish floats past him and he realizes what he's lying in. He immediately jumps up in disgust and goes to his feet. Florida: Well... I guess sneaking through the sewers will let me infiltrate them without them knowing... He walks through the sewers for several minutes until enemy talk is heard. Insurrectionist #3: So yeah, I wonder if that flying ship up there is gonna attack us. Insurrectionist #4: I'd say any minute now. Did you hear what they did to our Shipyards?! Total disaster. Insurrectionist #3: I know, and we lost our only source of intel there! Insurrectionist #4: Exactly, I don't like not knowing what's going on with the enemy. Florida is looking above at them through a grate. '' Florida: Now how to get up there... ''He looks to his right to see a sign saying waterflow, below it is a valve. He grabs and turns the valve, water explodes out of the wall next to him through a newly opened door and he is sent flying back, past the grate he wanted to get through, he swims back to the grate, the two soldiers are still there. Looking through his helmet now we see his oxygen levels are dropping. He quickly punches up the grate, startling the two soldiers and grabs their legs, pulling himself up while pulling them down, he then steps on their helmets until the visors and skulls crack and tosses the bodies in the sewage drain, where they are carried away by the water current. He puts the grate back on and slowly walks out of the room. He stealthily walks through the base as music plays in the backround, soon a couple of Insurrectionists are heard walking down the hall, he panics and tries to find a way to hide, he looks around and sees an empty cardboard box. The Insurrectionists walk by and one nearly trips over, then kicks the box. The two walk away and Florida drops down from his hiding place in the power cords covering the ceiling. He continues on his way to the power room, soon the sounds of heavy pounding start, showing he's getting close. He walks into the room labled Power Supply and a first person view from his helmet is shown, telling him that he has only 12 minutes remaining until the other agents will begin their mission, and until he has to finish his. He shoots a few technitions who are working on keeping the plant running and hurriedly looks for the right console, he finds one in the center of the power plant. A large circular console that surronds a huge power generator in it. He runs up to it and starts to try and figure out the controls. Florida: Which one is which?! I can't really cut wires can I... Suddenly explosions occur all around the facilty and it shakes, some loose dust falling all over the inside. Suddenly the Director contacts Florida. Director: Agent Florida, I'm sure you noticed that. Florida: Yes my lord! What's going on? I thought I still had 8 minutes remaining! Director: You DID Agent, until the UNSC decided it would just be easier to destroy the power plant, making it inaccsessible if they are able to reactivate the power after you shut it down. Florida: But I'm still insi- A team of Insurrectionsits is shown trying to get in through the door. Insurrectionist #5: Sir! The radio signal is coming from here, it has to be an enemy! Insurrectionist #6: Break the door down! Cut back to Florida. Florida: Uh....sir, I may have to go. Director: You have to get out of there Agent, Just abort your mission. Florida: Yes sir! The Insurrectionists break in as the base rumbles again, this base rumbling gives Florida the opportunity to kill 3 of the 10 Insurrectionists trying to attack him. The rest hurry behind cover. Florida hops over the console to take cover behind it. ''He'' is pinned down by fire and the first chance he gets he starts shooting at the Insurrectionists with his magnum, he kills two more, making it 1 on 5. An alarm sounds in the building stating a generator build up is occuring and for everyone to exacuate. Florida sighs and tries to kill the remaining five, but to no avail. He now tries to just run, but is forced behind cover again. The reactor starts glowing red in the backround as an Insurrectionist comes up to Florida and prepares to shoot him, Florida puts his magnum up to the barrel of the Insurrectionist's SMG and kicks him in the testicles, grabbing the now dropped SMG and killing the soldier. He quickly kills the remaining 3 soldiers until there is one left. Florida starts looking for him until he hears a footstep behind him. Florida quickly turns around and aims his SMG at the Insurrectionist, who does the same. They both start firing...only to hear a click. Florida: What the heck? Out of ammo already! Come on! And most of it went into the wall because of this stupid recoil. The Insurrectionist wasted no time however and charged at Florida, a knife in hand. Florida barely dodges the knife and now starts blocking the knife with his SMG.'' He continues to be under attack until he hits the Insurrectionist with the butt of his SMG. He prepares to do it a second time in an attempt to knock the Insurrectionist out, but as he is doing it, he is stabbed in the mid torso. He still hits the Insurrectionist, knocking it out but now falls over in pain. The power station is ready to explode as the UNSC bomb the power plant again, this time a piece of steel falls from above, nearly killing Florida as it falls right next to him, this causes the floor beneath him to break, sending him back into the sewers.'' Another rumble causes more things to fall around him, going through hte floor and nearly hitting him everytime. This causes the pipe he is in to begin falling, as it falls and spins, he falls out of it, but lands in the water of an underground cave. He gets up and tries to get back to the Director, but to no avail as he is not able to pick up a signal. He begins to wander through the cave, he finds a walkway carved into the side of one of the walls. He walks up it until he is above ground again. A pelican is waiting for him with the same pilot as before. Pilot: Congradultions, you made it in time. Just dropped the other team off. Time for you to go home... and probably get that wound checked at. Florida nods and gets in, ending the episode.